<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have My Love by RinzlersGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802744">You Have My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost'>RinzlersGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request a NSFW Lindir with a plus sized female significant other.</p><p>*NSFW/18+/EXPLICIT CONTENT*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindir (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love<br/>Elo! - Stars!<br/>Hervenn-nin - My husband<br/>Hervess-nin - My wife<br/>Iesten - Please<br/>Le bainon - You are so beautiful<br/>Gerich veleth nin - You have my love (it’s from Arwen’s line to Elrond in The Two Towers)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were admiring the fords of the Bruinen from Lord Elrond’s house, trapped in memory of who you were and where you had come from. You were a survivor of Esgaroth who had traveled in the opposite direction of many of the survivors, who had wandered South instead of North, and so with the direction and company of some Silvan elves had made a journey to Imladris instead. That had been just a few years ago. What you hadn’t expected to happen was for you to fall in love with one of the masters of Lord Elrond’s house, Lindir. </p><p>You were broken from your reverie by the presence of another. You started to turn to greet your <em>meleth</em> when the words died on your lips. It was not, in fact, Lindir, but rather another one of the minstrels who you had come to know as Heledir.</p><p>“Lindir says he’s running late. Lord Elrond has him running some last minute errands.” A believable lie, you thought. He never sent Heledir if Elrond had him running late; he would always send Erestor. You knew the patterns of Lindir’s behavior well, so either Heledir had come up with this on his own, or Lindir was doing something he didn’t want you to know about. You began to twist the ring on your finger nervously. He didn’t leave. Erestor would have left by now.</p><p>“Was there something I could help you with?” You asked tentatively. It wasn’t like being in the company of the elves made you nervous, but when people stared-- and by the gods, you knew they did, for your frame wasn’t nearly as slender as theirs, and your body was curvy and at times, you could even make yourself voluptuous and foxy-- but when people stared, elves included, it still made you nervous. He took a seat uninvited and you leaned away instinctively. People weren’t exactly your forte; Lindir was an exception.</p><p>“What did he do?” Heledir asked casually. “What did he do that you would accept his offer of courtship? He has no prowess.” Well, that was rude, and you started to open your mouth to say something when you heard movement behind you and turned.</p><p>“I’d like to think that I have plenty of prowess, thank you very much.” Lindir replied. His eyes narrowed when he took in the closeness between you two. <em>Elo</em>! Was that jealousy in his eyes? You decided to bite Heledir back with your wit.</p><p>“Lindir has plenty of prowess, not that it's worth much to you. I happen to think he’s very capable with his tongue.” You remarked slyly. You watched the look in Lindir’s eyes darken.</p><p>“Get out.” Lindir murmured lowly. Heledir all but scrambled to make himself scarce. “<em>Meleth</em>.” He purred out dangerously. “He is untrained in matters of the heart, let alone what you speak of. You would render him speechless? Spoil him for another?”</p><p>“You and I both know <em> that </em> slipped over his head.” You chuckled softly, standing to take his hands in your own. “<em>Meleth-nin</em>.” You murmured. “Besides, the one I intended it for took its meaning well enough.” His smile was sweet, if not a little bit mischievous, as he ran his fingers down the curves of your body, making you shiver as you stepped in closer to him. “<em>Hervenn-nin</em>.” You murmured. You had been married quietly by Lord Elrond, but getting some time alone with your love in the wake of a war you all knew was coming had been more difficult than you had thought. But now, his duties were over, and he had time to himself, to you.</p><p>“<em>Hervess-nin</em>.” Lindir breathed, tipping your chin up and kissing you hungrily. “There will be no force in this Valley that will pry me away from your side any longer. I am yours.” He swept you from your feet as you squealed out, looping your arms around his neck. “And you are <em> mine. </em> ” His words sent a shiver down your spine as he carried you to his talan, locking the door behind him and dropping you into the bed. Before you could even make to get up, he was on top of you, kissing you, kissing your lips, kissing anywhere skin was exposed. “Oh, <em>meleth-nin</em>, I have missed you.” Lindir growled. “Only to find you in the company of another when I come to get you at our arranged meeting place.”</p><p>“I didn’t invite...”</p><p>“Oh, I know he invited himself.” Lindir growled softly, nipping at the side of your neck. “As if the ring wasn’t obvious, nor the braids that denote us together, nor the moonstone token... he invites himself into your company to plant seeds of doubt...”</p><p>“I do not doubt you!” Your voice rose slightly as he nipped along an extra sensitive spot. “My Lindir!”</p><p>“Yes, <em> your </em> Lindir.” He murmured, kissing the darkened flesh. “Your Lindir and his capable tongue.”</p><p>“What can I say? You do have a...” You sucked in a breath at the feeling of his fingers on bare skin.</p><p>“A what?” Lindir asked, tugging the dress from your shoulders, lips pressed to your shoulders, untying your binding and kneading your breasts beneath his hands. He licked across your nipple, sucking it into his mouth, leaving a nub of hardened flesh behind when his mouth finally left. He let his tongue tease patterns into your skin, searing heat into every part of you wherever he touched. “A what, <em>meleth-nin</em>?”</p><p>“A capable tongue!” You gasped as he bared all your flesh, tongue eagerly slicking against you. Lindir only chuckled when you grabbed a fistful of his hair between your fingers. “Lindir!”</p><p>“So wet for me.” He purred. “Were you thinking of me even in the company of another? He would be so scandalized.”</p><p>“Fuck him!” You hissed.</p><p>“I’d rather not.” Lindir replied. “Nothing will ever compare to you.” You felt your cheeks turn red at his compliment. He traced every part of you with his tongue, soft hungry licks of drinking you in as you tried not to wrap your thighs around him and pull him closer.</p><p>“Lindir, <em>iesten</em>!” You begged softly. </p><p>“You want me?” He cooed breathlessly. Stars, did you ever. He slid one finger inside, then two, rolling his hand against you as his mouth descended on you again. The noises he made against you were utterly sinful, sucking and moaning at your taste as you desperately clung to his hair with little end in sight. His tongue circled against your clit, teasing you in ways only he knew how, relishing in every little cry and moan that spilled from your lips. He repeated his question.</p><p>“I always want you!” You couldn’t help the cry, and you were rewarded for it, as he doubled his efforts and you felt the pleasure overwhelm you, crying out his name. He withdrew, licking his fingers clean and stood, unbuttoning his robes. Your intimate contact with him had been sparse over the course of the months following your first union, but something you’d learned well was the Lindir that presented himself to the outside world was not the same Lindir behind closed doors, especially when he was well and good aroused. He never broke eye contact with you, slowly, almost sensually stripping from his clothes, until he was bare. Your mouth went dry every time; he was absolutely beautiful, and absolutely yours. You crooked your fingers towards him, gesturing to come here. He absolutely obliged to you, the delicious heat of his body pressing into yours.</p><p>“My Lindir.” You murmured, tangling your fingers into his hair.</p><p>“See something you like?” You pinned him down to the bed, knees straddling his narrow hips.</p><p>“Absolutely. You.” You growled. There would always be a lingering fear that you would hurt him, given your frame against his, but he had assured you that your weight was never a concern to him, and he had proven it, deliciously, many times. You sank yourself onto him, throwing your head back at feeling his girth inside of you. He rolled his hips beneath you as you moved against him, finally meeting his hips in rhythm. “Lindir!” Part of him was wickedly proud that you made such noises for him. Let the others doubt your relationship, but when he came home to you, his was the only name on your lips. “My Lindir.” You could have wept when his fingers touched against you, bringing you to completion yet again, and finding his own shortly after.</p><p>You panted for breath, eyes on him. He gazed up on you. <em> “Le bainon, Y/N. </em> You are so beautiful.”</p><p>“I believe, really, that is my line.”</p><p>“I mean it.” Lindir murmured. “My affairs of Lord Elrond’s house are in order. I wish to surrender my immortality to be with you.” You blinked. That had not been the reason you had considered for Lindir to be running late.</p><p>“<em>Meleth-nin</em>, you don’t have to...”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be happy anywhere else, with anyone else. I wouldn’t be happy if I chose to sail to Valinor, knowing that I would have to leave the world that contains my love behind.” You slid from him to lay at his side. “So let me grow old with you. I have had my youth; let me have love instead.”</p><p>“<em> Gerich veleth nin </em>, Lindir.” You murmured, kissing him softly. “You have my love, my starlight. You have my love.”</p><p>“And you have mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>